17 To Go
by pinkypromiseNSN
Summary: the glee gang gets invited to a Mansion for a weekend stay. all Hell is release. Pezberry, Finchel; Quick; Klaine; Tike; Samcades; Flotta. Plenty of drama, rants, crying, horror, and Santana's mouth to come.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i know i havea a couple stories out right now but i really wanted to try a horror story. if you like this one and think i should keep writing it please tell me. i would greatly appreciate it. thanks and love you all!**

* * *

Rachel sat on the floor of her bedroom, still in her leotard and tights from dance class. She was doing some last-minute studying before changing for bed.

"Rachel honey, you got mail today. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Leroy's perky voice came from the hallway outside Rachel's room.

"okay daddy." Rachel took the envelope from her father. She opened it and it revealed an invitation.

_Dear Ms. Berry,_

_You along with the rest of the New Directions are invited a weekend stay at the Hicksford Manor. You will be staying from Thursday, March 16, to Monday, March 19. There will be a formal dinner on Friday, March 17, with the owner himself. _

_The reason for this weekend stay is that Mr. Hicksford is very interested in the New Direction's performances and would like to discuss some things with the likes of the entire group._

_Location: Hicksford Manor; 3786 Victor Blvd. Columbus, OH._

_Time: Thursday, March 16 2012 4:30 pm- Monday, March 19 2012 8:00 pm_

_We hope that you will join us._

_-the staff at Hicksford Manor_

"that's weird." Rachel said to herself. She shrugged it off and decided to confront about it in glee tomorrow if it was a joke.

It was definitely no joke. Rachel wasn't the only one to get a letter. Puck, Mercades, Finn, Rory, Sugar, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Sam, Mike, Tina, , Ms. Pillsbury, Kurt, and Blaine all received letters as well.

"Mr. Schue, this is wanky. Why the hell did we all get these scary ass letters to some creepy ass dudes house for tomorrow night?" Santana said once everyone was in the choir room.

"I don't know Santana but I have heard of Mr. Hicksford and he can do big things for our work. I know that its illegal for professional show choirs to compete but he could give us pointers or song options. Its only necessary for us to go." Mr. Schue explained.

"Whatever." Santana scoffed.

Right after school on Thursday the glee gang was ready to board the bus for Columbus. The ride was short and before they knew it they were in front of the infamous Hicksford Manor.

"okay you guys, while I find some staff Ms. Pillsbury will tell you your room situations." Mr. Schue said as he walked off.

"okay guys. For the girls its Mercades and Tina, Quinn and Sugar, Santana and Rachel; for the guys its Puck and Rory, Artie and Finn, Sam and Mike, and Kurt and Blaine." Emma told them.

"oh god. Im going to be kept up by my brother having sex. Great." Finn announced and Kurt and his boyfriend blushed.

Will came out moments later and showed them to their rooms. They met in the dining room after everyone unpacked for dinner.

"I still think this is wanky." Santana said, taking a sip of her drink.

"id have to agree with Satan, Mr. Schue. This is kinda weird." Kurt said, defending the Latina.

"yeah, it is kinda weird for us to just randomly get letters to go to this random Mansion or whatever, that's owned by some dude we've never met. Its weirder that you actually let us go." Sam joked.

"I know its weird guys, but-" Will was cut off by the lights flicking off.

"uh, guys, what the hell just-" Blaine was cut off by a blood curdling scream.

"AHHH! FUCK RACHEL THAT WAS MY GODDAMN EAR!" Puck shouted.

'WELL DAMN NOAH. YOU WOULD SCREAM TOO IF YOU KNEW WHY I WAS SCREAMING. SOMEONE TURN THESE FUCKING LIGHTS ON NOW!" Rachel screamed, practally in tears.

The lights flicked on, revealing why Rachel screamed.

On Rachel's shoulder, was Sugar Motta. Her neck was cut open, and blood was all over Rachel's shirt.

"holy mother of god." Puck said.

"I cant believe Rachel swore." Kurt stage-whispered.

"SUGAR!" Rory broke down. Artie wheeled over to the Irish boy, comforting him.

"Puck, Finn, get Sugar to the hospital. The rest of you guys, get the girls, Rory, and Artie out of here. Get them to their rooms." Will guided them.

"but what if-" Blaine began before the lights cut off again.

"not fucking again!" Santana shouted.

The lights flicked back on, a terrible sight was in front of the remaining 16 glee members.

* * *

**A/N: for Hicksford Manor just picture the Mansion from _House of Anubis_ lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: i honestly have no idea where im going with this lol. if you have any ideas/a person you want killed/ or anything you'd like to see just tell me (:**

* * *

Artie sat face down, a meat cleaver sticking out the back of his head.

"uhh, guys, what the actual fuck is going on here?" Finn asked, confused as usual.

"I don't know Finn. But you're going to have to room with someone else. We don't want anyone sleeping alone just in case. Same with you, Quinn. Unless you two want to share a room." Will stated.

"im fine with that." Quinn stated, her grip on Puck never loosening.

"I object! Mr. Schue, Finn is my boyfriend!" Rachel shouted, obviously scared shitless. She was holding onto Finns hand and Puck's arm so tightly that she was turning pale.

"Rach, it's okay. Nothing will happen, I promise." Finn assured his scared shitless girlfriend.

"alright, I trust you." Rachel said, getting up.

"Rachel where are you going?" Emma asked.

"to my room. Then maybe to the beach. I need to calm my nerves." Rachel said, leaving the room.

"finally, the hobbit is gone!" Santana said, even with Rachel in earshot.

"Santana go with her." Will said, making the Latina huff.

"dammit." She mumbled as she got up and left.

* * *

"ah there you are. You must be Will. I am Rose, Mr. Hicksford's first assistant. I will be guiding you guys around until tomorrows dinner, then Mark will take over." A lady in a simple blazer dress said as she walked into the dining room.

"uh, yes Im Will. I have a few questions, and uh, concerns." Will said, gripping onto Emma's hand.

"what are they?" Rose asked, addressing the whole glee club minus the victims, Rachel, and Santana.

"that." Will pointed to the bodies of Sugar Motta and Artie Abrams.

"oh my goodness! What happened?" Rose asked.

"we don't know. The lights went off and when they came back on, poof. Dead rapper and horrible singer."

"puck that was extremely rude." Emma said.

"just sayin the truth."

"okay well, I will have our nurse drive them to the hospital, if they have time left." Rose stated, turning to leave.

"they obviously don't! cant you see? Just take them to a damn cemetery or whatever. It hurts to look at them!" Tina surprisingly said, behind a quiet Mike.

"Right away." Rose said as she left.

* * *

"I don't understand why you were forced to follow me, Santana." Rachel asked as she went into their bedroom.

"he probably don't want anyone else dying." Santana said, following Rachel into their room.

"right." Rachel was gathering a jacket before heading out.

"where are you going?" Santana asked, curiously.

"I told you. The beach." Rachel said, trying to move past her.

Santana enveloped Rachel in a hug, not letting the smaller girl move past.

"what the fuck Santana?" Rachel struggled to break free.

"shh, calm down. You're upset." Santana cooed.

"why the fuck are you comforting me?" Rachel almost screamed.

"because im sorry. For everything." Santana said, softly.

"w-what?" Rachel managed to say, through tears of frustration and from her two dead friends.

"you heard me. Please don't make me say it again." Santana let go of Rachel who looked into Santana's eyes.

"why are you apologizing now?" Rachel asked through her tears.

"because, well because I didn't know if I'd ever get the chance."

"chance for what?"

"this." Santana pulled Rachel into a fierce kiss.

* * *

"you guys we really should figure this shit out." Puck stated, comforting Quinn.

"I know. We'll start looking around tomorrow." Mike said, comforting Tina.

"I could talk to the girls tonight. Maybe if they know anything or something." Kurt said, being comforted by Blaine.

"that sounds good." Blaine said to his crying boyfriend.

* * *

Santana and Rachel were sitting on the beach in silence, Rachel's head comfortably on Santana's shoulder.

"shit. I just realized something." Santana said.

"what?" Rachel asked, startled by Santana's cursing.

"we left Brittany at the school."

Both girls erupted into a fit of laughter until they heard a noise coming from the woods down the beach.

"Rach, did you hear that?" Santana asked, suddenly scared.

"ye-yeah." Rachel got up.

Santana followed suit and they both walked slowly to the woods. Once they got to the woodline Rachel peaked in.

"hello? Is anyone in here?" she called.

"only your worst nightmare." Rachel was engulfed in a hug.

"Finn!" Santana shouted once she realized that it was just the big oaf of Rachel's boyfriend. "you scared the shit outta us!" she hit him playfully.

"I was just coming to say that Mr. Schue said that it was about time you guys stared heading back. We don't have that good of cell service out here, so we couldn't call you."

"I have perfect service." Rachel said, still engulfed in her boyfriends hug.

"me too." Santana stated.

"weird. Well c'mon." Finn said. They started walking up the rocky terrain up to the mansion when Rachel tripped.

"ow. That, that hurts." Rachel said, starting to cry.

"you probably twisted it. Lemme carry you." Finn suggested.

"no, no im fine." Rachel assured them.

"okay." Finn started walking back up the path.

"id do a much better job as your girlfriend, Rach." Santana mumbled as she helped the diva up.

"uh, Finn!" Rachel shouted, getting the giants attention.

"shit! Santana get her up here!" Finn shouted as he ran towards the man with the knife heading towards the girls.

Santana tried to get Rachel as far up the hill as she could before setting the diva down and going to help Finn.

"Santana! Finn!" Rachel called.

Finn looked at his girlfriend before the man knocked him outside the head with a rock.

"shit." Santana said, dodging the rocks. Thank god for coach Sylvester and her outrageous agility training.

"Santana! Look out!" She heard Rachel cry before everything went black.

* * *

Santana woke up hours later. She checked her phone, it was currently 10. They were passed out for 4 hours. She realized where they were and what happened. She got up and looked around. She saw the rock that knocked her out, Finn, passed out, a note next to the oaf, but no signs of Rachel Berry.

"finnocence, get yo ass up!" Santana cried, literally in tears.

"wha?" Finn said, as he sat up.

"he took Berry. That man took the hobbit!" Santana was in tears, trying her hardest to hide her feelings for Rachel. "gimmie that note." She snatched the note out of Finn's hand and began to read aloud.

"_you think this is over, don't you? Lets play a game. In order to find the one you both love so very much, you must figure out this riddle. Each riddle will lead you to the next. I will be watching. Two down, 15 to go. _

_The woods on the west, the lake to the north, the rocks to the east, and the house to the south is where you lost her._

_To find her, one must be very book smart, handy, and have a passion. Ignite the fire to the west and the path to the second riddle will be revealed."_

"Finn, im scared." Santana admitted.

"lets go talk to Mr. Schue." Finn said, leading the crying Latina who took his virginity to Hicksford Manor.

* * *

**A/N: ill be keeping a kill counter. mwahahaha**

**killed:**

**Artie Abrams**

**Sugar Motta**

**missing:**

**Rachel Berry**


	3. Chapter 3

"so wait, Rachel's gone?" Quinn asked.

"yeah." Finn stated. Santana started crying.

"and we uh, kinda left Brittany at the school." Santana said through her tears.

"whoops." Will said.

"well lets figure out this riddle." Sam said. Puck read the note aloud.

"'_you think this is over, don't you? Lets play a game. In order to find the one you both love so very much, you must figure out this riddle. Each riddle will lead you to the next. I will be watching. Two down, 15 to go. _

_The woods on the west, the lake to the north, the rocks to the east, and the house to the south is where you lost her._

_To find her, one must be very book smart, handy, and have a passion. Ignite the fire to the west and the path to the second riddle will be revealed.' _Okay this is some crazy ass shit."

"hmm. Well, the killer explains where Rachel was taken from. Meaning, the beach." Mike began.

"obviously. Asian squared, could yall actually do some smart shit for once?" Santana said through tears.

"Santana theyre trying." Finn stated, comforting the Latina.

"it says we need to be book smart, handy, and have a passion." Sam continued.

"well, book smart means smart from books, right?" Finn asked. Sam nodded. "well then maybe we should start looking in the library. "

"that's a great idea. Blaine and I will go look for whatever we can find about this mansion in the library." Kurt said, heading towards the library and pulling Blaine with him.

"okay, then it says that one needs to be handy." Mike continued.

"well, handy could mean a bunch of things. It could mean handy with tools, a bunch of hands, or uhm, masturbatory wise, _handy."_ Sam took his explanation a little too far.

"im pretty sure it means handy with tools, like those needed to start the fire to the west it talks about." Rory told him. "isn't Puck handy with tools? And Finn, isn't your stepdad a mechanic? You guys should both be pretty handy."

"that's true. But how can tools help us start a fire?" Tina asked.

"well, they could use saws and stuff, or other tools, to get wood and shit to start a fire. Or they could use a lighter." Santana said, sobbing.

"yeah." Mercades agreed.

"okay so we've got gayboys working on book smart, we've got handy down, all we need is passion." Puck stated.

"that's easy." Finn stated.

"how?" the rest of the group asked.

"Santana and I have a passion for Rachel. Sam has a passion for Mercades and vice versa, Puck and Quinn have a passion for Beth, Tina and Mike have a passion for eachother, Rory has a passion for peanut butter, Kurt has a passion for Broadway, and Blaine has a passion for performing. Its obvious." Finn explained.

"wow finnocence. That was the smartest thing ive ever heard you say." Santana stated, calming down.

"okay, so we're working on book smart, we've got handy and passion, now all we need is to set fire to the west, whatever that means." Sam stated.

"wait a minute, didn't the note say that the woods were to the west or whatever?" Mercades pointed out.

"yeah. Okay, so Puck and I will go set the fire." Finn stated, pulling Puck, who took a lighter out of his pocket, along.

"we're coming with you." Tina said, referring to everyone else.

"nobodies going anywhere tonight. We'll do it in the morning." Will made his presence know. "everyone go to bed."

And everyone did exactly that, except nobody dreamed. They were all worried about the day to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was groggy-eyed and grumpy as they set out to the beach. Santana was slightly crying at the thought that Rachel was still missing and they only had a limited time. She then realized that there was only 15 members left. The killer briefly described what needed to happen. They needed to set the West on fire, referring to the woods. Puck and Finn headed slightly into the woods, bringing a lighter with them. The rest of the gang heard slight clicking sounds, meaning the lighter was attempting to work.

"they probably need a new lighter. Ill take them one of my spares." Sam suggested.

"why do you have spare lighters?" Mercades asked, concerned.

"in case I get locked out or something and need to start a fire, duh." Sam said before treading into the woods.

The group sat in silence until they heard the clicking again, a masculine scream, and pairs of legs running like hell out of the woods as the woods set aflame.

Mercades got scared when they only saw Puck and Finn running out.

"guys… guys! Wheres Sam?" She asked, freaking out with tears in her eyes.

"bear trap...Sam…got caught…couldn't save 'em…flames too high…" Puck managed to get out in between pants. He was getting out of shape because of the lack of sex and football.

"no…NO!" Mercades went to run into the flames but was held back by Quinn and Tina, who were also in tears.

The gang sat in silence with the exception of the fire crackling while they waited for the fire to go out. They needed to get the next riddle.

* * *

The fire died out a couple hours before dusk. Santana ran into the piles of ashes as she came across Sam's body. She had tears in her eyes as she picked up the note attached to his corpse. She took it to the rest of the group and read aloud.

"_this game is fun, isn't it? I told you I'd be watching. It seems that you people care about this little brunette a lot. I would hate for anything horrible to happen to her. Guess you guys need to work faster. You have ignited the west, like I told you too. I guess you guys deserve a reward. 3 down, 14 to go. Here's your next riddle:_

_Your reward has to do with a blonde. Find her and get an advantage. Death is on his way. He does not want money as a reward, but a different type of green. The dancers must dance with the darkest light that is risen at its greatest hour, in order to get closer to saving the tiny brunette. I would wish you good luck, but your luck is about to run out." _Santana said, with weary eyes.

"what the hell does he mean?" Puck almost shouted, getting his breath back.

"obviously a blonde. Wait, dancers?" Finn asked confused.

"the only blonde left with us is Quinn, and we don't need to find her." Mike stated.

"it isn't me guys." Quinn also stated.

"then that means.." Tina started.

"he's giving us Brittany." Santana finished, tears streaming down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did this story would be the Halloween episode and Pezberry would probably be canon.**

* * *

The group all looked at each other. Santana was in tears when she noticed the blonde running up behind them.

"Brittany!" the Latina ran up to the tall blonde and gave her a big hug.

"whats going on S? some creepy guy brought me here from the school." Brittany asked.

"Rachels' missing. Artie, Sugar, and Sam are dead. We have to solve this riddle to save Rachel." Santana explained through her tears.

"Riddle?" Brittany was confused.

"_Your reward has to do with a blonde. Find her and get an advantage. Death is on his way. He does not want money as a reward, but a different type of green. The dancers must dance with the darkest light that is risen at its greatest hour, in order to get closer to saving the tiny brunette. I would wish you good luck, but your luck is about to run out." _Santana repeated.

"well Im the blonde, right? And Mike and I are dancers. So that makes sense. But what to they mean that we have to dance with the darkest light that is risen at its greatest hour?" Brittany asked. Nobody thought that words like that would come out of her mouth.

"well, it could mean numerous things." Mike started. "the darkest light at its greatest hour, that could mean anything."

"what would you call a dark light?" Tina asked.

"a black light?" Finn suggested.

"how can a black light rise, Finn?" Kurt asked, sarcastically.

"I Got it! Most dance recitals and performances take place at _night_, right?" Blaine asked, receiving a nod from Brittany and Mike. "well, whats the light, at night? And when is it its brightest?"

"the moon, at midnight!" Santana exclaimed.

"exactly!" Blaine agreed, high-fiving Santana.

"okay, so we have the part about the dancers. What about the different type of green that Death wants? And our luck ran out? What the hell does that mean?" Santana asked.

Rory's eyes went wide. "me. I'm Irish, hence the _luck_ reference. I'm next to die, so your luck is running out." Rory had started to cry.

"damn it! I wish this goddamn killer would let us find Rachel already!" Puck exclaimed, hugging Rory.

"uh, Puck? Is there something you wanna tell us?" Mercades asked.

Puck quickly let go of Rory and dried his eyes, which were filling with tears.

"no. damn it."

"okay? Well, we have most of it figured out. What do they mean, by me and Brittany dancing at midnight?" Mike asked.

"maybe the killer is referring to sex." Puck pointed out, causing Tina to flare with jealousy.

"that is awkward and disturbing. I definitely hope that that is not what he wants." Mercades stated.

"well, what else could it mean?" Puck asked.

"I don't know you guys. We'll talk about it over dinner." Will stated as he led the New Direction survivors up to the mansion.

* * *

"wait, you guys. I just remembered. When Blaine and I were looking through the library we came across something very interesting. It said that Mr. Hicksford and his wife, back in the early days, used to dance by the shore at midnight." Kurt stated.

"then that's what we have to do." Brittany added.

* * *

Brittany and Mike got all dressed up like Mr. Hicksford and his wife at around 11:30. They along with the rest of the group headed out to the shore at around 11:45. Will, Puck, and Finn set up a campfire to keep them warm while Brittany and Mike danced. They made it a priority to keep Rory away from the flames.

At exactly midnight Brittany and Mike got up and danced by the shore. Back at the campfire Santana was crying yet again. Rory got up from his seat to comfort her, but something reached out of a hole and tripped him, sending him into the flames.

"oh my god!" Santana shot up.

Will and Finn quickly got Rory to the shore to get the flames off Rory's clothes, but something kept Rory under too long. When he surfaced, the group was met with yet another note.

_I told you death was on its way. I enjoyed the dance that the dancers performed. It was pleasing. Your little brunette thought so too. She is actually right here with me, silent and unharmed. I can prove it too you, also. 4 down. 13 to go. here is the riddle:_

"_Enjoy your freedom while it lasts. It won't take long before the tiny girl gets harmed. You must use your greatest weapon aginst the enemy, little birds, to reach the greatest peak of accomplishment. This little brunette here, I believe you call her Rachel Berry, is in great fear. She keeps calling out the same two names, Santana, Finn. I would hate for either of them to join your handicapped, trouty mouthed, songless, and Irish friends. Death is ready to go shopping for the highest fashion. Unless you do not wish to save your Maria, you better get your ass moving, little Tony." _Finn read.

"It has something to do with me. I know it. Rachel was Maria in West Side Story, I was Tony." Blaine spoke.

"Shopping for the highest fashion? Greatest weapon? Birds? The fuck is this guy talking about?" Puck asked.

"Well, birds sing, and we sing, so that explains that." Tina said.

Blaine noticed that his boyfriend was holding onto him pretty tightly.

"What is it, babe?" Blaine asked.

"Death is shopping for the highest fashion. Who here cares the most about fashion?" Kurt asked, quietly.

Blaine went pale, along with the rest of the New Directions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i dont own glee.**

* * *

"no. no! I wont let that jackass take you!" Blaine cried.

"calm down hobbit. We need to figure out this riddle. Gimmie the paper Finnept." Santana said, calming down but tears were still streaming her face. _"Enjoy your freedom while it lasts. It won't take long before the tiny girl gets harmed. You must use your greatest weapon aginst the enemy, little birds, to reach the greatest peak of accomplishment. This little brunette here, I believe you call her Rachel Berry, is in great fear. She keeps calling out the same two names, Santana, Finn. I would hate for either of them to join your handicapped, trouty mouthed, songless, and Irish friends. Death is ready to go shopping for the highest fashion. Unless you do not wish to save your Maria, you better get your ass moving, little Tony.' _Well damn."

"we have to sing something, but damn. What do we sing?" Puck asked.

"I think we're supposed to sing something from West Side Story, but what?" Mike suggested.

"Well, we can't do any song with Maria. Rachel played Maria. And it seems it has to be sung by Tony, wouldn't you agree?" Tina suggested.

"Then that leaves _Something's Coming_. I feel as if though he wants us to sing a duet with Tony and Maria. I mean, in the letter, he said he could prove that Rachel was unharmed, maybe he was referring that if I sing a supposed duet with Maria, maybe he could prove that she is okay?" Blaine questioned.

"I think that's maybe what he wants. You should sing _One Hand, One Heart._ That's the only duet." Santana pointed out.

"then that's what we'll do. And we've got to keep a close eye on Kurt." Will stated, referring to the pale boy that turned impossibly paler.

* * *

Blaine had dressed up as Tony thanks to the help of his scared-as-hell boyfriend and Emma. He was going over his lines in his head. He was afraid that if he messed up one simple line, it would cost him his life. Or worse, Rachels'.

He walked out to the nearby hill. The killer said to reach the greatest peak of accomplishment, and the greatest peak was at the top of the hill.

"you ready, Tony?" Kurt asked, tears in his face.

"Kurt, no matter what happens today, I want you to know that I love you. You move me, Kurt." Blaine smiled before kissing his boyfriend.

Kurt smiled when he pulled away, walking back to the bottom of the hill to stand protectively next to his brother.

Blaine stood confidently at the top of the hill, before calling out.

"Maria? Maria? Are you there? It's me, Tony!"

No Answer.

Blaine turned around slightly to look at what was left of the New Directions, nothing but hope in their eyes.

Blaine gulped before starting again.

"Maria, if you're out there, please respond to me."

Yet again, no answer.

Blaine decided to take his chances.

"**I, Anton, take thee, Maria.."**

Blaine was about to give up hope when something from the other side of the hill made him stop.

"_I, Maria, take thee, Anton.."_

Blaine instantly smiled quickly before going back into character.

"**For richer, for poorer.."**

"_in sickness and in health.."_

Rachel had made her way up the hill and was now holding onto Blaine for dear life, a faint smile on her lips that none of the New Directions knew if it was a stage smile or not.

"**to love and to honor.."**

"_to hold and to keep.."_

Santana and Finn were at the bottom of the hill, crying and being held back by Mike and Tina.

"**from each sun, to each moon.."**

"_from tomorrow to tomorrow…"_

Rachel and Blaine held onto each other as if they'd never see each other again. That is what they feared most.

"**from now to forever.."**

"_till death do us part."_

"**with this ring, I thee wed."**

"_with this ring, I thee wed."_

Kurt held onto Finn's hand, scared to death. He needed to survive. He pleaded to himself that he would.

"**make of our hands, one hand. **

**Make of our hearts, one heart.**

**Make of our vows, one last vow:**

**Only death will part us now."**

"_make of our lives, one life._

_Day after day, one life."_

"_**Now it begins, now we start **_

_**One hand, one heart; **_

_**Even death won't part us now. **_

_**Make of our lives one life, **_

_**Day after day, one life. **_

_**Now it begins, now we start **_

_**One hand, one heart, **_

_**Even death won't part us now."**_

Blaine was crying. He pulled Rachel into a tight hug. Rachel whispered into his ear, like she was told to do.

"go get Kurt."

Blaine nodded and walked down the hill. He took his boyfriends hand and pulled him to the top of the hill.

"im so sorry, Kurt."

Once they got to the top of the hill, Rachel looked between the two.

"death said he was shopping for the highest fashion, but death lies. Im so very sorry, Blaine." Rachel said, before pulling the knife from behind her back and stabbing Blaine through the heart.

Kurt gasped in shock and horror, glaring at Rachel while both the boy and Rachel were crying.

"why?" Kurt screamed, getting on his knees next to his boyfriend.

"he made me, Kurt. I'm so sorry. But he made me.." Rachel said handing Kurt the note before running off into the woods that lied at the bottom of the other side of the hill.

"KURT!" Will ran up the hill, catching the pale boy before he passed out.

Mike took the note and read aloud.

"_I am just enjoying this game so very much. I do apologize for the mishap, it seemed as that Death did not want the highest fashion when he went shopping, he apparently wanted the triangle eyebrows. I told you little Rachel was unharmed. 5 down. 12 to go. who will be next? Mwahahah. Here is the next riddle:_

_Death took it's toll by taking Tony away from Maria. It was such a risky move, as that the song stated that not even death could part them. Songs lie. I will not reveal myself, but I will reveal clues. I plan on not taking the lives of the one I own's loved ones. I have plans for them. You have lost your trouty mouth, horrible singer, wheelchair-bound, Irish, and now slicked hair friends. The next one to join them is the dullest crayon in the box. if you wish to save them, you must relieve the greatest sexual tension within the group. Rachel and I will be watching, her by force."_

"who has the greatest sexual tension?" Puck asked, holding onto Quinn tightly.

"I don't know. I mean, they're Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury, but who would be sick enough to make Rachel watch them have sex?" Tina suggested.

"what about you, Chang Squared?" Santana asked.

"that is entirely racist and Mike and I have no sexual tension." Tina said, letting Mike wrap his arm around her waist.

"wait a minute.."

"what is it Quinn?" Finn asked.

"who here had sex with Santana last, being her last girlfriend, making them have sexual tension?"

Brittany raised her hand.

* * *

**Song used was One Hand, One Heart from West Side Story.**

**Kill Counter (i forgot to do it for the previous chapters):**

**Killed:**

**Artie Abrams**

**Sugar Motta**

**Sam Evans**

**Rory Flanagan**

**Blaine Anderson**

**Missing:**

**Rachel Berry**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: this chapter starts off with the killer and Rachel, you'll get a clue on who the killer is, and if he has anyone else (;**

**Disclaimer: I dont own glee.**

**Warning: sex, self-harm, and attempt of suicide.**

* * *

"Why did you make me do that? Blaine was one of my best friends, let alone my best friends' boyfriend!" Rachel screamed at the figure in front of her as she entered the small hut deep within the woods.

"hey, it ain't my fault. Guy had it coming." The figure said as he pulled Blaine's body into the nearby room.

"Why the hell are you doing this anyway? It's me you want, so leave my goddamn friends alone." Rachel protested. "Besides, why are you keeping the bodies?"

"Because I have plans for them. Besides, it's fun to watch you suffer." The killer said to Rachel with a wink.

"Just please, don't harm Santana or Finn. They care about me the most."

"All the more reason to keep this game going." The Killer said, walking up to Rachel and setting their hands on her hips.

"You're so devious." Rachel whispered.

"But you love it." The Killer whispered before leaning in and capturing Rachels' lips in their own.

* * *

Santana started pacing furiously.

"no. no no no no no. This can't be happening! Can it? Finnocence, tell me this isn't happening!" she screamed.

"Santana, Santana calm down!" Finn tried to calm the Latina down.

"Never tell a girl to calm down Finn! I just learned that I have to have sex with Brittany in order to save her-not that I'd protest, I love ya Britt," Brittany smiled.

"Knowing that that jackass is watching!" Santana finished.

"Sanny, it's okay. We don't have to have sweet Lady times, it's alright." Brittany comforted the brunette.

"Britt you don't understand. If, if we don't have sex, you'll die." Santana explained.

The groups' thoughts were interrupted when they heard someone walking down the small pathway that led to the house.

"What the hell do you want Smythe?" Kurt snapped, still crying and seeking comfort in Mercades.

"Kurt, please calm down. I understand you're all under a lot of stress. I heard about what happened from Rose." Sebastian explained.

"How? How do you know?" Tina asked.

"My Uncle owns that Mansion." Sebastian pointed to said mansion.

"But why exactly are you here? Blaine's dead." Mike said just above a whisper so Kurt wouldn't get even more upset.

Sebastian slumped a little more hearing that fact. "I know. I want to help you guys."

"Wait a second," Puck started. "Remember Michael Jackson week? Santana went to Dalton to talk to Smythe about the slushy thing."

"And they ended up singing.." Tina started.

"Smooth Criminal." Santana and Sebastian said in unison.

"And the way we sang it seemed like we were trying to maul each others' clothes off." Sebastian added.

"So Brittany and Santana aren't supposed to have sex. It's supposed to be Santana and.." Quinn started.

"Sebastian." The whole group minus Sebastian said in unison.

"What the hell?" Sebastian asked.

"this killer guy said that we have to relieve the sexual tension in the group in order to save Brittany. We thought it was Santana and Brittany, but it seems to make more sense that you and Santana would have to do it." Finn stated, seeming more smart than usual.

"By when?" Sebastian asked.

"He didn't say."

"So wait, Santana and I have to have sex, in order to save the dullest crayon?" Sebastian stated.

There was a synchronization of nodding heads.

"All right. C'mon." Sebastian said, grabbing Santana's hand. Santana followed and the group began crying all over again, everyone hugging Brittany.

* * *

"Where are we? I haven't seen this room before." Santana asked, pulling off her top.

"This is my room. My uncle lets me stay here whenever." Sebastian responded, pulling off his pants. "You sure you're okay with this? I know you're a lesbian and all."  
"I have to do this in order to save Brittany." Santana told him.

"All right. Just pretend I'm whichever girl you want wearing a strap on." Sebastian said, making Santana laugh.

As soon as Sebastian entered Santana, the lights went out. Santana felt a warm breath on her chest, then she felt Sebastian ripped out of her and she heard him scream.

"Sebastian!" she called out, no answer. The lights flicked on and Santana rushed to find her clothes.

* * *

(happening the same time as the Sebastian/Santana scene)

"What do you thinks gonna happen?" Mercades asked.

"I don't know." Quinn replied, snuggling into Puck.

The group had made their way into the living room in the mansion. The lights flicked off and was followed by Sebastian screaming, which was followed by Santana.

"Sebastian!" She screamed.

"Sounds like they're having fun." Finn relieved the tension somewhat.

The lights flicked on and Santana ran down the stairs, frantically trying to button her jeans.

"have fun?" Puck asked.

"the lights flicked off and he was ripped from inside of me." Santana searched the room. "Where's Britt?" She asked, scared.

"Bathroom." Mercades said warily.

"You dumbasses left her alone?" Santana screamed and ran to the bathroom. She opened the door and saw her best friend, lying on the ground with a knife through her chest, lifeless.

"NO!" Santana screamed and fell to her knees. The group soon followed her and instantly began crying. Santana picked up the note and read aloud.

"'_your attempt at relieving the sexual tension was not good enough for me. You thought it was Sebastian and Santana? You were right the first time. I have added young Warbler to my clan, the one with young Rachel Berry. 6 down. 11 to go. Here's the riddle:_

_I have not revealed myself yet, nor have I revealed clues. Clue #1 says that you do know me, and that I have had interaction with you all. I have taken one cheerleader, number 2 is next to join your friends. If you do wish to save her, and do not want your fashionista to actually join them along with her, they must share a duet with the song of Rachel's choice: For Good. Rachel said that she and Kurt sang this in New York, am I correct? If you do not please my beauty with your duet, both of you will join your disabled, trouty mouth, songless, irish, blond, and slicked hair friends. Be warned, you have a traitor amongst you._' The fuck does this mean?" Santana said in between cries. She shoved the note into Kurt's hands and ran out.

* * *

Santana had had enough. She ran all the way to the cliff, which was to the right of the mansion. She wanted to end this; to end it all. She had lost Brittany, if they didn't sing good enough she'd loose Quinn, and she may loose Rachel. She was loosing herself.

"Why are you making me go through this? What's the point? I know you're watching me, so tell me, why are you putting me through this?" Santana screamed.

No Answer.

"If you wanted me to have sex with a girl, you should've just given me Rachel! I would have gladly given myself to her!" Santana screamed again.

No Answer.

Santana had enough. She pulled the razor from her pocket and dragged it across her wrist.

"Is this what you want Rachel?" She screamed, and dragged the razor across her wrist once more.

"Fine!" Santana screamed and approached the edge. She looked over the edge and saw the water. One jump and the pain would be gone. She'd join Brittany, and Quinn and Rachel would follow soon after. She would be happy.

"I suppose you should hear my amazing voice once more." Santana decided before singing.

"_Don't know why _

_I'm surviving every lonely day_

_When there's got to be _

_no chance for me_

_My life would end_

_And it doesnt't matter how I cry_

_My tears of love a waste of time_

_if I turn away_

_Am I strong enough to _

_see it through?_

_Go crazy is what I will do_

_If I can't have you _

_I don't want nobody, baby_

_If I can't have you, uh-huh, ah_

_If I can't have you _

_I don't want nobody, baby_

_If I can't have you, uh-huh, ah_

_Can't let go _

_And it doesn't matter how I try_

_I gave it all so easily _

_to you my love_

_To dreams that never _

_will come true_

_Am I strong enough to _

_see it through? _

_Go crazy is what I will do_

_If I can't have you _

_I don't want nobody, baby_

_If I can't have you, uh-huh, ah_

_If I can't have you _

_I don't want nobody, baby_

_If I can't have you"_

Santana looked over the edge one last time, dragging the razor across her wrist the entire time she sang.

"I love you Rachel."

She jumped, not knowing that Rachel was watching.

* * *

**A/N: mwahaha. This was really hard to write, but I just had to. Song Used was If I Can't Have You by Barry Gibb. I just loved the way Santana sang it in Saturday Night Glee-ver, so I had to put It in this :p**

**Kill Counter:**

**Killed:**

**Artie Abrams**

**Sugar Motta**

**Sam Evans**

**Rory Flanagan**

**Blaine Anderson**

**Brittany S. Pierce**

**Missing:**

**Rachel Berry**

**Sebastian Smythe**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: this chapter also starts off with The Killer and Rachel. Quinn is italics, Kurt is bolded.**

**A/N2: I know some of you guys are pretty pissed with how I ended "Im With the Enemy", but I just have so many stories on my hands right now and that one was close to being finished anyways. I'll work on the sequel this week and will hopefully have the first couple of chapters up next weekend. I ended it on a cliffhanger because I wanted you guys to actually read the sequel. Dare To Survive, I Kissed a Girl, and GleeOnFacebook will continue to be updated, and at some point I want to work on a couple chapters of Its Just Us, Rachel and Santana and Not Alone, but it would be thrown off the original storyline that I had because I lost the notebooks. I hope this clears up any confusion.**

* * *

"She jumped! She fucking jumped! I have to help her!" Rachel screamed at the killer, who was sitting at their desk, simply cleaning their knives.

"Then do so. I'll be waiting here. If you're not back within a half hour I will have assumed that you do not care if I kill the rest of your friends or not." The Killer explained.

"What about Sebastian?" Rachel asked, curious as to where the Warbler had disappeared to.

"He's asleep, somewhere. Now go, we still need to head out to the amphitheater soon to watch your friends perform." The Killer warned, before getting up and putting their knives away.

Rachel sighed and ran all the way to the shoreline.

* * *

Santana lied in the shallow water, tears streaming down her face. She was pissed that the jump didn't kill her. That she had landed in too deep of water. That she had surfaced before she could realize what had happened and couldn't take water into her lungs. She simply laid in the shallow water, hoping that the water would soon drift across her face, making everything disappear.

That is, until she heard faint footsteps along the sand.

"San?" She heard someone call out. She recognized that voice. No, it couldn't be her, could it? She was gone, along with Brittany. The memories of the blonde brought tears back for Santana.

"Santana?" There it was again. Damn it, why couldn't they let her die in peace?

"I'm here to help you Santana. Please, wake up." Santana realized that she wasn't dreaming things. That she was really there.

She was brought to reality when she felt small, but tan, arms pulling her out of the shallow water and up to the small shoreline.

"Santana, please wake up." The voice said, splashing small amounts of water on her face. "Please wake up. I haven't much time."

Santana slowly came to, opening her eyes and dreading the brightness despite the early morning dusky sky.

"Rachel?" Santana whispered.

"Oh thank Barbra." Santana smiled as she felt the smaller girl engulf her in an embrace.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Santana asked, attempting to sit up but failing.

"You tried to kill yourself. I've been here for 15 minutes. I'd love to help you get back up to the house, but they're coming, and they can't see me. And I must go, or they'll die. I'm sorry." Rachel explained, before giving Santana a chaste kiss, and heading back into the woods to the little hut where she had been before.

* * *

"Santana's been gone a while. Which way did she go?" Will asked as the group made their way to the nearby amphitheater. They decided that was where the duet would take place.

"Guys, look. It's her bag!" Quinn pointed out, before running over to the bag that was near the edge of the cliff.

"You don't think..." Puck trailed off.

Quinn looked over the edge and saw Santana attempting to sit up again.

"SAN!" Quinn shouted and took off towards the small uphill area that led to the bottom of the cliff and the shoreline.

"The fuck were you thinking?" Quinn asked once she finally reached the girl.

"I couldn't take it. I lost Rachel, Brittany, and I may be losing you. So I jumped. I would of died if Rachel didn't come and save me. I don't know where she went though." Santana explained, while getting up with help from Mercades.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, handing Santana her bag.

"Yeah, but I wish I wasn't." Santana said, heading in the direction of the amphitheater.

* * *

Rachel, Sebastian, and the Killer made their way to the top of the amphitheater to watch Kurt and Quinn perform. Rachel hoped that they would do well; she couldn't stand watching any more of them die. She grabbed ahold of Sebastian's hand and watched with curiosity as the Killer went above the amphitheater.

She watched with desperation in her eyes as Kurt and Quinn took the stage. If they didn't do well in her eyes, they'd both die. She had to be completely honest.

_Im limited_

_Just look at me - Im limited_

_And just look at you _

_You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda_

_So now it's up to you_

_For both of us - now it's up to you..._

**I've heard it said**

**That people come into our lives for a reason**

**Bringing something we must learn**

**And we are led**

**To those who help us most to grow**

**If we let them**

**And we help them in return**

**Well, I don't know if I believe that's true**

**But I know I'm who I am today**

**Because I knew you...**

**Like a comet pulled from orbit**

**As it passes a sun**

**Like a stream that meets a boulder**

**Halfway through the wood**

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**

**But because I knew you**

**I have been changed for good**

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me _

_Is made from what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend..._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring _

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

**Because I knew you**

_**I have been changed for good**_

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

**But then, I guess we know**

**There's blame to share**

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore**_

Right there. Quinn blew the note. Rachel winced, she knew that the Killer had been watching her and she knew that her wincing had just cost one of them; if not both; their life.

**Like a comet pulled from orbit**

**As it passes a sun**

**Like a stream that meets a boulder**

**Halfway through the wood**

_Like a ship blown from its mooring _

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_

_**Who can say if I've been **_

_**Changed for the better?**_

_**I do believe I have been**_

_**Changed for the better**_

**And because I knew you...**

_Because I knew you..._

_**Because I knew you... **_

_**I have been changed for good...**_

The killer took a deep breath, before pushing the button on their remote they had brought with them. The button released a nearby speaker, which came crashing down. All that was heard before the trio of missing disappeared was a blood curdling scream coming from Quinn Fabray.

* * *

"KURT!" Quinn screamed. She had to be pulled from the scene by Finn, who was crying at the sight of his brother.

Puck threw the speaker off the pale boy, who had tears making his eyes sparkle, grabbed the note, and began crying himself all in one swift motion. Puck had learned to feel something for the boy; Kurt had turned into somewhat of a brother to Puck.

He took in a deep breath before reading the note aloud.

"'This_ game has been a blast, don't you agree? The blonde one, Quinn, blew the note within the song, making my beauty wince. That's when I decided that the blonde decided to watch her friend die, because it was, after all, her fault. Other than that, the song was rather interesting to watch. Almost, moving. 7 down, 10 to go. Here's the riddle:_

_Poor little Kurtie had to leave his friends. He's at least with his boyfriend. I knew what I did was right, in my mind. His brother will soon join him unless you follow these specific instructions. It may lead to where I am, It may lead to one of the missing. You must head into the eastern woods, and go all the way to the halfway mark. You will come across a small hut, go inside the hut and go inside the freezer to the left. Inside will be your…reward. If you step foot in any of the other rooms the victim who came in last will be killed. Choose your room wisely.' _This guy is seriously out of his damn mind physco!" Puck exclaimed.

"We know, Noah." Emma whispered.

"Hey, uh, Quinn? I know this is hard for you, but uh, can I talk to you for a second?" Finn asked.

Quinn followed Finn to the shoreline, the one where they first lost Rachel.

"What's going on, Finn?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Quinn, I'm jealous of you and Puck. I'm not sure if I'll ever get Rach back, so, here goes nothing." Finn stated before singing.

"I hate where I'm at

Acting crazy like that

I know that I've been wrong

It's something I've been working on

And I don't know what to do

It's changing me it's killing you

I'd tear out my insides if I could

But I don't know if it'd do me good

I'm sorry friends I'm sorry lovers

To put us all in this mess

I know we still got each other

But I'm in distress

Cause every time that I feel like I've figured it out

I can't seem to figure it in

It's got nothing to do with me

It's not even you, you see

It's part of my chemistry

It's this jealousy

In absolutely no position

To be so needlessly unkind

When I'm the one writing this fiction

Make it real in my mind

It drives me crazy in the morning

Who is this monster in the mirror

I try to get the steam to fog it out

But I just can't get it clear

Oh and I can't stand what I'm feeling

It's just like poison in my veins

I know that I'm speaking

But I don't know what I'm saying

Cause every time that I feel like the world just got lighter

It seems like my muscles give out

It's got nothing to do with me

It's not even you, you see

It's part of my chemistry

It's this jealousy

And I'm hearing your voice

That you know it's your choice

Maybe so

And I know it's no use

But it's the only excuse

That I know, no no

Let me go

Let me go

Oh let me go

Oh let me go

Now let's be real I feel just like a child

Someone could be taking all my toys

So call me dumb, call me wild

See that's the thing with little boys

Oh now I can't get it out in the shower

Or drink it off at the bar

This sugar's gone sour

And it's gone way too far

Cause every time that I feel like I'm riding so high,

Feel on top of the world

The bitch just keeps telling me no

It's got nothing to do with me

It's not even you, you see

It's part of my chemistry

This demon is killing me

And oh Christ it's filling me

it's this jealousy

Oh, and I just can't believe

In this jealousy,

This jealousy for you

Oh this jealousy,

This jealousy for you."

"Finn, I don't know what to say." Quinn stammered.

"Just say yes." Finn stated before capturing Quinn's lips in his own.

Neither of the couple noticed the Chestnut eyes that were watching them the whole time.

* * *

**Songs used were For Good from Wicked and Jealousy by Darren Criss.**

**Kill Counter (in order of deaths/missings):**

**Killed:**

**Sugar Motta**

**Artie Abrams**

**Sam Evans**

**Rory Flanagan**

**Blaine Anderson**

**Brittany S. Pierce**

**Kurt Hummel **

**Missing:**

**Rachel Berry**

**Sebastian Smythe**


	9. Chapter 9

"Finn…" Rachel started.

"Rachel, no." Sebastian said, holding Rachel back.

Rachel strutted out of his arms and over to Finn and Quinn.

"YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" Rachel screamed and slapped Finn.

"Rachel!" Sebastian screamed. He ran out after her and pulled her back into the woods.

"Dammit Rach! You're gonna get us both killed!" Sebastian said when they got back to the hut.

"We need to leave. The note was in place, they're coming soon." The Killer said to them both.

"Finn cheated." Rachel said, sobbing.

"Then you can be the one to kill him." The Killer said, smirking and pulling Rachel in for a kiss.

Rachel smiled deviously and took the knife from the killer after she pulled away.

* * *

"The fuck was that?" Finn asked.

"Rachel…" Quinn trailed off.

"Guys! Guys! We gotta go find this hut thingy. Woah, what happened here? Yall look like you've seen a ghost." Puck said as he walked up to the shore.

"Rachel…" Quinn trailed off again.

"well, we're gonna find her. C'mon." Puck led them to the hut, which was surprisingly easy to find. He led them carefully into the hut, and found the freezer. Quinn was the last to walk into the hut, so if anything went wrong, it was her to die.

When Finn turned around, Quinn was nowhere to be found.

"Quinn?" Finn called out.

No answer.

"huh, wonder where she went."

* * *

"Rachel you are such an Idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed? That was a risky move, coming out of hiding to slap him? You know nothing was going to happen between Finn and I!" Quinn whisper-shouted at Rachel.

"Quinn, I know. Its just, rage took over me and I don't know, I just didn't want Finn to have you." Rachel protested.

"Girls, whats going on? Quinn, do I have to kill you for going into another room, miss-last-to-enter?" The killer stated, before leaving a lingering kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"Technally Finn was last to enter. You wouldn't dare kill me." Quinn spoke confidently.

"You guys, shh. Theyre in the freezer." Sebastian said.

* * *

"guys, this is the freezer." Puck said as he opened the door.

"oh my god." Mike said and Tina screamed. Inside the freezer were the bodies of Artie Abrams, Sugar Motta, Sam Evans, Rory Flanagan, Blaine Anderson, Brittany S. Pierce, and Kurt Hummel.

"this is sick! Oh my god, im going to be sick." Finn said as he excused himself from the room.

He made the mistake of going into a nearby bathroom, which was inside the little hut.

* * *

"there! He left the freezer and went into the bathroom! Can I kill him now? Please?" Rachel asked, jumping up and down.

"Damn Rach, you sure are kill crazy." Quinn whispered.

"But you love me for it." Rachel answered, pulling Quinn in for a quick kiss.

"Go ahead Rachel." The killer stated.

Rachel giggled and headed for the bathroom. She opened the door slowly to reveal a dry-heaving Finn.

"Rach?" Finn asked when he saw who opened the door.

"Say Goodbye, Finn." Rachel said before she stabbed him. Finn let out a masculine scream, startling the others. Mike ran in and tried to get the knife away from Rachel, but he couldn't stop in time and ran into her knife.

"MIKE!" Tina screamed. Rachel made a run for it and easily made it out, Quinn sneakily planting the note through the bathroom window.

* * *

"Two kills with one shot, good job Berry." The killer said as they pulled Rachel in for a passionate kiss.

"If yall are done making out im going to 'scream' and 'find the note'. See yall later." Quinn whispered as she entered the hut.

* * *

"you guys, what happen- oh my god." Quinn said as she entered the bathroom. She saw Finn and Mike laying on the ground with stab wounds and carefully picked up the note, tears staining her face.

"It was Rachel…" Tina said, sobbing into Mercades shoulder.

Quinn read the note she had planted aloud. She already knew what it had to say.

"_'Killing two birds with one stone is always fun. Finn was the last one to enter the house, and yet he was the one to leave the freezer. I hope you liked your reward. 9 down, 8 to go_.

_This game is_ _getting_ _close to an end, and soon you will know my true identity as well as getting your friends back. I had some help today, as well. The people left are the Black Diva, the Bitch, the teachers, the mohawked freak, the ex-cheerleader, and the Asian. Im going to give you all somewhat of a break, youll know when this game starts back up. Good luck, and be is_ _good if you want to survive._' This guy is fucking physco!" Quinn stated.

"Guys, Im actually scared." Puck admitted. Quinn gave him a hug.

"We all are, Puck." Will said, holding a crying Emma. "I think we should all try to get some rest."

The gang noddedRa and headed back towards the mansion. Santana remembered that her and Rachel were the only ones with signal in the group.

_'Rachel, I can't believe you're doing this. It's killing me, knowing you're with the killer. I hope you're safe. –S_

* * *

_'Rachel, I can't believe you're doing this. It's killing me, knowing you're with the killer. I hope you're safe. –S'_

chel looked down at her phone. She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"can I answer her?" Rachel asked.

The killer nodded.

_'I'm safe for now, but hes been doing things, San. Things I can't explain.-R'_

* * *

Santana looked at her phone confused. Things? She sat down on her bed, Rachels bed being taken Quinn.

_'what kind of things? Is he hurting you? –S'_

_'no, but hes making me kiss him, and stuff…-R'_

Santana was starting to see red.

_'Rachel, where are you?-S'_

_'can't say.-R'_

"Who are you texting?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel. The killers making her kiss him." Santana answered.

"So it's a him." Quinn stated, knowing the answer already and feeling guilty that she and Rachel had kissed earlier.

_'you need to be saved, Rachel.-S'_

_'I will be soon enough. Hopefully he won't hurt you. He already made me hurt Finn.-R'_

_'Rachel, if anything happens I want to make sure you're safe. If I get killed before anyone else I want you to confide in them. Please, for me. –S'_

* * *

Rachel stared at her phone. She lie awake in her bed, Sebastian in the bed not too far from hers.

_'I will San. He isn't going to hurt you though, I'll make sure of it.-R'_

* * *

Santana hesitated before she sent the text.

_'Rachel, I think I'm in love with you.-S'_

* * *

**A/N: threw a little Faberry in there for ya. Now you know that the killer is a guy, but who is it? And now you know who the traitor is :p**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey guys im sorry for not updating sooner this weekend but I had a track meet on Saturday. So, I may only get to update this story and possibly **_**Dare To Survive**_**, but I will definitely post 2 chapters of **_**Caught in the Lie **_**next weekend. The way this chapter goes, I honestly don't know what I was thinking.**

* * *

'_Rachel, I think im in love with you. –S'_

Rachel looked down at the text with shock.

'_San.. are you serious?-R'_

'_more than serious. I realized this when I saw that Finnocence wuz dead. Rachel_ _Berry, I am in love with you and I plan to get you away from this crazy ass fucker_ _we call a killer. –S'_

Rachel sighed as she exited the small room she and Sebastian shared. She went into the small living area to talk to the killer.

"Let me guess. The Latina is in love with you?" He asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do." Rachel replied, sitting down next to him.

"Well, I'll do you a favor. I won't kill her." He said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Why do you do that?" Rachel asked, looking the killer in the eyes.

"Do what?"

"Kill people. Especially my friends, _our _friends."

"Because not only is it fun, but many of them deserved it."

"How? How did they deserve it?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Well, Kurt had cheated on Blaine." He explained.

"That doesn't explain why you killed Arite, Sugar, or Rory!" Rachel was fed up. "How do you plan on killing the rest of them, anyway?"

"Lets just say it has to do with a big ass bang."

* * *

Santana lay awake, with a slightly snoring Quinn in the bed across from her.

'_Santana, get out of that house.-R'_

'_why?-S'_

'_Just do it. Bring Quinn with you.-R'_

Santana listened to the text and quickly woke up Quinn.

"San, whats wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Don't know, Rachel texted me saying to get out of the house and to bring you too. She didn't say why." Santana explained. Quinn nodded in agreement.

_He's doing this now? I thought he was waiting! _Quinn thought.

The two girls made their way unnoticed out of the house.

_'Go to the amphitheatre. Its probably the safest place.-R'_

Santana and Quinn arrived at the amphitheatre only to be engulfed in a hug by Rachel.

"Oh my god, Rach I cant believe it. You're okay!" Santana whispered into the shorter girls brunette locks.

"Why are you doing this now? I thought you were waiting!" Quinn shouted, her voice echoing throughout the amphitheatre.

"He said they deserved it, Quinn. I tried to stop him, but it was no use. Sebastian's gone crazy nutzo to help him!" Rachel said.

"Wait, whats going on here?" Santana asked.

"Why would Sebastian help him?" Quinn asked Rachel, ignoring Santana.

"Because they're roommates! Why else would he help him?" Rachel responded.

"Guys.."

"How the fuck should I know? You're the one who's been making out with him!" Quinn shouted.

"Rachel did what?"

"That's a low blow Quinn, and you know it. Although you didn't seem to mind it when we kissed!" Rachel responded in an equal volume.

"You guys did what?"

Quinn huffed. "Well damn, when you say it like that it makes me seem like a whore!"

"That's cause you are, Quinn! Hell, if it wasn't for you bragging to your fucking father that you were kissing Rachel Berry behind her boyfriends back, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Rachel spoke.

"Quinn's what?"

"Well fucking damn! I didn't expect you to go and start making out with my _brother_!" Quinn shouted.

"ALRIGHT. SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON BEFORE I GO ALL LIMA HE-" Santana was cut off by a big bang.

"oh shit."

"no. not now." Rachel and Quinn said at the same time, both whipping around to see a brunette and a blonde walking towards them, the mansion in flames behind them.

"JEFF! YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE! THAT WAS DADDYS HOUSE!" Quinn shouted.

"Damn, Q. Shut your goddamn mouth. Dad's not in there and neither is Rose." Jeff said, walking up to Rachel and kissing her on the cheek.

"Rachel, will you please explain to me what the fuck is going on?" Santana said, looking confused as hell.

"Quinn, Jeff, Seb, care to help me explain?" Rachel said. The quartet began to tell the story.

*Flashback*

"_Hey babe." Rachel said as she entered her girlfriends' fathers house, only to be greeted by her girlfriend, Quinn Fabray._

"_Hey Rach. Jeff and I have some stuff to tell you." Quinn said, guiding Rachel to the living room._

"_Hey Jeff. Nice to see you again." Rachel greeted Jeff._

"_You too Rach. Look, you know our cousin, Sebastian, right?" Jeff asked._

"_Yeah, I know Sebastian, why?" _

"_Well, he, Quinn, and I, are planning to get revenge on your little glee club." Jeff explained._

"_W-what are you talking about?" Rachel asked._

"_He means were going to kill your little glee club. Were gonna bring em here this weekend, and kill em. By the end of this weekend this mansion will be no more and neither will New Directions." Sebastian said, coming into the living room._

"_No. I wont let you!" Rachel said, getting up to leave. _

"_Rach, please." Quinn begged._

"_No. Were done." Rachel got up and left._

"That still doesn't explain everything." Santana protested.

"That's just what happened when I was there." Rachel said and Quinn, Jeff, and Sebastian continued the story.

"_Quinn, are you okay?" Sebastian asked._

"_Lets do it." Quinn confirmed._

_The whole week was planned with different ways to kill people, as well with different riddle strategies. They decided that when it was down to 8 people they'd gather them all up into the house and set it ablaze. _

"_Lets save Rachel, and Santana. I'd like to have my girlfriend and best friend still." Quinn said._

"_alright." Jeff agreed. They went outside and began their preparation. _

"That still doesn't explain everything. Isn't Russell your father?" Santana asked.

"Mr. Fabray is our step-father. When our parents got divorced Quinn went with our mother to McKinley and I went with our father and went to Dalton where he specifically asked me to room with our cousin, Sebastian Smythe. His brother, our uncle and Sebastian's father, was in Paris at the time and asked if I could room with him to keep him in line." Jeff explained.

Nobody noticed that Rachel had broke down.

"Rach, Rachel are you okay?" Santana asked, getting down on her knees to comfort the tiny brunette.

"They're, they're actually gone…" Rachel trailed off before passing out.

* * *

When Rachel woke up she wasn't in the amphitheatre. She wasn't in her room, either. She was in the auditorium.

"Rach? Oh good, you're awake. You fell asleep during glee club." Santana said.

"I, what?" Rachel said, getting up. "What's going on?"

"C'mon, lets get to the choir room. I have some people that want to see you." Santana explained, pulling Rachel towards the double doors.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter. This story is far from over and I plan to cause more mischief. I may throw in Joe at some point lol. In the next chapter I will clean up any confusion, just a heads up. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I seriously do not know where the hell i am heading with this story hah. I 'm kinda making it up as I go along, so i hope you like it.**

* * *

Rachel followed Santana confusedly down the hallway to the choir room. When they were outside, Rachel stopped Santana and turned her around.

"San, what's going on?" she asked the Latina.

"C'mon." Santana said while pulling Rachel into the choir room. Rachel closed her eyes, she didn't want to be reminded of her best friends.

"Rach, open your eyes." Rachel heard that familiar high-pitched sarcastic voice.

"Kurt!" Rachel opened her eyes. Before her was the entire glee club, alive and well.

"Santana, what the fuck is going on?" She looked around for a second. "Where's Quinn?"

"Right here, Rachel. It seems as though you have finally woken up. Santana, do you want to explain to her what happened or do you want Jeff and Sebby to?" Quinn asked, walking into the choir room, a tall, meerkat-looking boy and a bleached blonde with a devious smirk following.

"We all can." Santana said, leading Rachel to the chairs and sitting her down.

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel asked again, and Santana began the story.

* * *

"_Shit, Rachel!" Santana said as she caught the falling brunette._

"_Jeff! See what you did? You killed them. They were Rachels' family, all that she had. You might as well kill her." Quinn said._

"_I agree with blonde beauty. You hurt her, J. You hurt her bad." Sebastian said, walking towards the flaming mansion._

"_Where the hell are you guys going? What about our plan? Sebastian! Q! Damn it!" Jeff called as Sebastian, Quinn, and Santana, who was carrying a still-unconscious Rachel Berry, walked to the cars._

* * *

"So, Quinn stood up for me. That still doesn't explain how the supposedly dead 15 members of the glee club are standing before me." Rachel said, earning a hush from Artie, who was deeply listening to the story. Rachel just rolled her eyes and listened as Jeff continued.

(Line here)

_Jeff screamed in frustration. He stormed back to the little hut and searched his drawers. He eventually found what he was looking for and pulled it out with an "ah-ha!" _

_He walked towards the freezer and opened it, letting the cool air smack him in the face._

"_It's time to have a little more fun." Jeff said as he poured a small amount of the vial down the throat of Artie Abrams._

* * *

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Rachel, shhh! I'm trying to listen!"

"Fine! Damn Artie."

* * *

"_Jeff? What are you doing?" Quinn asked as she walked into the hut._

"_Bringing your friends back. I told you, I never actually killed them. They were just paralyzed, and they needed this formula to come back. I made the scenes look like they died, just for a scare. Take Rachel back to your school, I'm gonna surprise her." Jeff explained._

"And that's how we ended up here." Sebastian pointed out.

"So, you all never really died? B-But I stabbed Blaine! And Finn! and Mike! How could you fake those deaths?" Rachel asked.

"That's actually a funny story." Mike began, "Guys, wanna help me with this one?"

_Everyone was busy sitting and talking around the choir room. Finn, Rachel and Kurt had left to go check on Blaine after the slushy incident. _

_Jeff and Sebastian strided into the choir room, a plan in mind and a skip in their step when they noticed that Rachel was not in the room._

"_Jeffy! What are you doing here?" Quinn asked as she hugged her brother and cousin._

"_I have a plan, to scare Rachel. You'll just have to inform Blaine, Kurt, and Finn about it."_

"And then he continued to explain it all to us. We were all more than willing to do this if it meant scaring Rachel Berry shitless. That was something we all wanted to see. So when Jeff told us to act like we died and to plant fake blood and stuff, we all went along with it." Mike explained.

"So you all went to this trouble just to scare the shit out of me? Seriously guys?" Rachel asked, beginning to cry.

"Hey, hey, Rach, if it makes you feel any better I didn't know about any of this. I was with Coach when Jeff came. I didn't know about this at all." Santana said, hugging Rachel and kissing her temple.

"But guys, why would you go to all this fucking trouble? I bet neither Quinn nor Jeff actually had feelings for me when they both kissed me. I should've known." Rachel said as she broke from Santana's grasp and sprinted from the choir room.

"Rachel!" Santana called. She started to run after her but was stopped when the doors slammed shut in her face. She tried to open it but it was locked.

"Damn it! Rachel!" Santana started pounding on the door.

A voice came over the loudspeaker.

"_Say it! Say you fucking love me!" _

"_No! No I don't! I don't fucking love you, whoever you are. I love Santana!" _That was Rachel. They heard a smack, and a wimper of pain.

"_Shut the fuck up, you worthless bitch." _Another slap.

Santana saw red. She began pounding and pounding at the door.

"_Santana! Please…." _Once again, another slap.

There was some shuffling coming from the speaker, then the disguised voice was back.

"_This must suck for you, New Directions. You keep getting your lead taken away from you. Don't worry, I won't hurt her, or any of you. It's up to her to see if you die, or live. If you can figure out how to escape, you are free to come and find Rachel and I. Good Luck."_

The speaker went off with a loud screeching noise.

"I am getting fucking sick of this." Santana mumbled as she fumbled with the lock.


End file.
